<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interview by JMount74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815527">Interview</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74'>JMount74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffember 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayo is interviewed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffember 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fond. <br/>Fond?<br/>Yeah, fond.<br/>Oh, ok. Fond.<br/>Are you?<br/>Am I what?<br/>Fond of the boys you work with?<br/>Err, yeah, of course I am.<br/>All of them?<br/>What are you trying to say?<br/>Well, we’ve heard that one of them is very much a practical joker.<br/>And?<br/>And we would like to know if you are as fond of him as the others.<br/>You ask some weird-ass questions.<br/>But are you?<br/>Yeah, of course I am. He lightens the mood.<br/>What about the quiet ones?<br/>What about the quiet ones?<br/>Well, are you as fond of them?<br/>Look, I already told you I am fond of them all.<br/>All of them?<br/>For goodness sake! ALL OF THEM.<br/>Do you like one brother over all the others?<br/>What’s that supposed to mean?<br/>Well, our sources say that you seem to be closer to the eldest son.<br/>Really.<br/>Um, yes. Are you?<br/>We work well together.<br/>But are you fonder of him?<br/>My “so-called fondness” for one brother over another brother is not up for discussion here.<br/>Oh! Oh, ok.<br/>Are these the types of questions you intend to ask for the whole interview?<br/>Err…no?<br/>Is that a question or a statement?<br/>What kind of interview did you think you were agreeing to?<br/>I thought we were going to discuss International Rescue. Not personal feelings.<br/>You do realise who I am interviewing for?<br/>No.<br/>No???<br/>Of course I know!<br/>Oh, err…ok. Well, as producers of the worlds most popular girl’s magazine, we thought that you could share your style tips and secrets and give us the, um, lowdown on the boys.<br/>Excuse me?<br/>You said you knew who we were.<br/>I did.<br/>So, did you not read the kind of material we produce?<br/>*Storms off set yelling: ‘GORDON, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!’*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>